Yami Babysitting
by Chibi-Chichan
Summary: Yami, Bakura and Marik are FORCED to babysit a baby named Jordon. Can they change his diaper in time? Will they ever feed him before he starves to death? I know summary sucks but R&R please! FINALLY UPDATED! [ON HOLD]
1. Baby Phobia?

Yami Babysitting  
  
Chapter 1: Baby Phobia?  
  
Summary: Yami, Marik & Bakura are FORCED to baby sit a baby name Jordan. Can they change his diaper in time? Will they ever feed him before he starves to death?  
  
*~*  
  
"Where do we put our bags?" was the first question that Marik asked.  
  
"Anywhere." A lady with black hair said. She was the mother of Jordan, the baby whom they were looking after. Marik was carrying three bags. Yami's, Bakura's and his.  
  
"We will take good care of your son Ms. Luu." Yami said. Ms. Luu smiled before waving goodbye and leaving.  
  
"So.....we can put our bags anywhere huh?" Marik smirked.  
  
"Where are you going to put them?" Yami asked.  
  
"Right here!" Marik said dropping all three bags on Yami's head.  
  
"Ow!" Yami cried rubbing his head. He glared at Marik.  
  
"What's wrong with your face 'Pharoh'?" Marik laughed.  
  
"It's 'Pharoah' not 'Pharoh although you do have a point." Bakura said.  
  
"Who said I wanted to talk to you tomb robber?" Marik asked glaring at him. Bakura's millennium ring started glowing like it was threatening Marik. Marik laughed and pulled out his millennium rod.  
  
"Ha-ha! I have a bigger one!" Marik said. Yami stared at both of them.  
  
"You two, it's not time to play who's the stupidest. Let's go find baby Jordan." Yami said.  
  
"Who died and made you boss?!" Marik asked.  
  
"His father you idiot!' Bakura said. Marik folded his arms across his chest and started muttering to himself. When they had found baby Jordan the first thing Marik did was pick him up by the leg and stare at him upside down.  
  
"How do you feed this 'thing'?" Marik asked.  
  
"MARIK! Don't hold the baby like that!" Yami yelled snatching the baby away from him. Apparently Yami didn't know how to hold him either because he was holding him by one arm and the baby looked like he was holding on for dear life.  
  
"Hey Bak- what are you doing all the way back there?" Marik asked Bakura. Bakura was sitting in the corner that was furthest away from them three. Bakura shook his head mutely. Marik stared, then started laughing.  
  
"You have baby phobia!" he laughed. Yami frowned.  
  
"Marik, there is not such thing." Yami said flatly.  
  
"It's either that or he's scared off your porcupine head 'Pharoh'!" Marik laughed. Yami didn't laugh at all.  
  
*~*  
  
Ok please be nice to me because this is my first Yu-Gi-Oh! story ok? Please review! 


	2. Marik and the evil telephone!

Yami Babysitting  
  
Chapter 2: Marik and the *evil* telephone!  
  
A/N: I would like to thank all the reviewers at the end of this chapter and I'm glad you all enjoyed my fic! Ok on with the story!  
  
*~*  
  
"What do you feed a baby?" asked Marik. Yami stared at a piece of paper that he was given from Jordon's mother.  
  
"Well, it says here that you feed him milk...." Yami said.  
  
"So where do you get that 'thing' from?" Marik asked.  
  
"From the supermarket, you idiots." Bakura said, speaking up for the first time. Baby Jordon turned and stared at Bakura who shrunk back in his corner and squeaked. Marik cracked up laughing. Yami shook his head and walked off to the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Marik asked.  
  
"To the supermarket." replied Yami. Marik raised an eyebrow.  
  
"And what is a supermarket? Is it a place where you can become super powerful and rule the world?!" Marik asked excitedly. Yami looked like he was going to say yes but then looked like he didn't want to tell so he shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"You stay here and look after baby Jordan." Yami said. "And Bakura." He added. Marik pouted and sat down on the couch. "See you guys later. And no leaving Bakura alone with the baby for more than one minute ok Marik?" Yami asked seriously. Marik nodded not really paying attention. Yami left leaving the three alone.  
  
Then the phone started ringing. Marik jumped up looking alarmed. He stared at the phone and raised his millennium rod. He approached it carefully.  
  
"Silence evil thing! I shall banish you to the Shadow Realm!" Marik yelled bravely but he was trembling head to toe. The phone answered him by ringing even louder. Marik with trembling fingers picked up the phone and put the part that you speak into the phone to his ear. "HELLO?! WHO ARE YOU?! TALK!!" he yelled pointing his millennium rod at the phone.  
  
"Um....Marik, it's me Malik." Malik said.  
  
"Hikari! No!! Why are you stuck in this evil thing for?! Don't worry! I shall get you out!!!!" Marik yelled. He grabbed his millennium rod and started whacking the phone violently. "Free my Hikari you monster!!! DIE YOU EVIL THING!!! DIE!!!" he yelled. *BOOM!* The phone disappeared because Marik had sent it to the Shadow Realm. "NNNOOOO!!!!! Hikari!!! I sent my Hikari to the Shadow Realm!!!!" Marik sobbed.  
  
"Marik! Did you make that awful smell?!" Bakura asked.  
  
"What, huh? Ew! Gross! What is that smell?!" Marik yelled. They then both turned to stare at baby Jordan who had an innocent look on his face.  
  
*~*  
  
Yami stared around himself. 'So this is a supermarket huh?' Yami thought to himself. He walked around not bothering to apologise to people when he bumped into them and stepped on their feet. 'Hmm....I wonder where milk is....wow!' Yami stopped and stared at a certain shop which was selling Egyptian armbands and Egyptian clothing. He looked around making sure that no one familiar was in the same supermarket he was in. He walked right into the shop not knowing that the shop that sold the milk was across from the shop he had just entered....  
  
*~*  
  
Ha-ha! I'm going to end the chapter there! Please review and I would like to thank these people!  
  
Yugi_is_mine101: I'm glad you think it's funny and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
  
Dark Magician Gurl: Thank you and wow I updated quicker than I thought!  
  
AkuRyou-sama: Thank you and I hope your happy AkuRyou! ^-^  
  
Yami-MeKayla: I'm very glad I gave you inspiration....or were you talking to someone else? Thank you!  
  
marik'sangel: Yay, funny my story is funny! O.o I'm weird ain't I 'cause most of the reviews already said that! ^_~*  
  
Ic14: Do I rock?! Heheh! I shall tell someone that if they dare to mess with me! Thanks! D  
  
ILKaiba: Thank you! I will keep going! .....I think....O.o  
  
carol: Intriguing, huh? Cool! And their personalities fit perfectly, thanks!  
  
Jeanne-KKJ: Ha-ha! Poor Yami's....or poor Jordan! O.o I feel especially sorry for Bakura!!!!  
  
Wow, 9 reviews! Thank you, to all that enjoyed the story and reviewed! Please keep reviewing and it will inspire me to update! I'll update soon! ^- ^ Oh yeah and the disclaimer please Bakura!!!!  
  
Bakura says the disclaimer: I hate doing this! Do I have to do this?  
  
Chibi_Chan: Yes! Or I shall make baby Jordan come after you!  
  
Bakura: -_-; I'm not scared of that thing! * baby Jordan comes crawling in* AAAHHH!!! Evil thing stay away from me!!! Chibi_Chichan doesn't own anything!!! ANYTHING!!!  
  
Chibi_Chichan: Sheesh....thanks Bakura for rubbing it in....-_-; You shall pay for what you said in the next chapter!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! .....boy....am I disturbed or what?  
  
See you and remember to review my chapter!!!! ^_~* 


	3. A bad case of writers block!

Yami Babysitting  
  
Chapter 3: Bad case of writers block!!! @____@  
  
A/N: Hey there! Chibi_Chichan here! Ok on with the story!!! (I don't know why I bothered saying the first part....-_-;)  
  
*~*  
  
Yami walked into the shop and checked around. He walked up to the counter.  
  
"Er....excuse me." Yami said as politely as he could. The lady at the counter looked up.  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"Um....hmm.....I was wondering if you sell.....a certain item......."  
  
*~*  
  
"Ewww!!! I'm not touching that stinky thing!" Marik yelled. "Why does he stink anyways?!"  
  
"I don't know!!!" Bakura yelled and he was still in the furthest corner. Marik then poked the baby a bit with his millennium rod.  
  
"Hmm.....I'll go look for milk in the kitchen." Bakura said. After a while Bakura came back with a small package. "Check this out!!! It says 'milk' on it!"  
  
"Really?! Well give it to me!!!" Marik yelled snatching the package away.  
  
Marik lifted the package to his lips as if ready to drink the milk, and then he ripped open the package. First nothing happened and then- a whole lot of powder fell on Marik's face.  
  
"AAAAHHHHH!!!! This is not milk!!!" Marik cried, frantically rubbing his eyes.  
  
"How do you know if it's milk or not?" Bakura asked.  
  
"I don't!!!!" Marik cried. Bakura shook his head and sighed. Bakura picked up the remains of the 'milk' that was still in the package.  
  
'I wonder what you do with this?' Bakura thought to himself.  
  
*~*  
  
Ok I'll end it there!!!!!!! I am so sorry for it being ssssoooo short!!!!! I had a bad case of writers block!!!!!!!!!!!! ^^;; Sorry!!!! I know shoot me.......I will thank the reviewers in the next chapter!!! Please review!!! 


	4. Bakura and Fire? Oo

Yami Babysitting  
  
Chapter 4: Bakura and Fire? O.o  
  
A/N: Hey, I shall thank the reviews after the chapter like usual. And also I got a review that wants shonen-ai. Please tell me in your review if you want shonen-ai or even yaoi!!!! But if it's yaoi my stomachs squirms when I write the romance part. BLLEEEGH!!!! Also a reviewer pointed out the Malik and Marik mix up. I'm sorry but I want to keep Malik as the hikari and Marik as the yami because I like it that way!!! Sorry!! Also in chapter two I typed Hitari instead of Hikari!!! MY BAD!!!! I know shoot me......wait Hyogail told me to stop telling people that before Bakura actually does it!!!!! ^-^ LOLS my bad and my retarded ness  
  
*~*  
  
Bakura walks over to the kitchen and reads the stuff on the back of the milk package.  
  
"Stove huh? Can't be too hard to turn on a stove now can it?" Bakura wonders out loud. He looks around the kitchen at all the technology. "Now all I need to do is find out which of these things is a stove........"  
  
*~*  
  
"AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! TAKE THIS PSYCHOTIC MAN AWAY!!!!" the lady at the counter said. Two guards grab Yami.  
  
"BUT I AM PHARAOH!!!!!! I USED TO WEAR THOSE ARMBANDS!!!!! THEY ARE MINE!!!!! MINE I TELL YOU MINE!!!!! They are mine!!!! How dare you treat me the pharaoh like this!!!! I am royalty!!! Un hand me this minute!!!" Yami blabbered on as he got dragged away out of the shop that now looked totally demolished.....(-_____- trust Yami to do that)  
  
*~*  
  
Marik sat there staring at the baby. Then he sniffed the air. "Hey, something smells like smoke!!!" He paused. "Nah!!! It couldn't be!!!!!!"  
  
"AAAAHHHHHH!!!!! MY HAIR IS ON FIRE!!!!! MY HAIR IS ON FIRE!!!!!" cried a familiar voice from the kitchen. Marik got up and ran to the kitchen to find Bakura running around in the kitchen with his hair on fire. Then he saw that the oven was on. Marik tried to put out the fire. "AAAAHHH!!!! PUT IT OUT!!!!! PUT IT OUT!!!!" Bakura yelled at him.  
  
"I would if you kept still!!!!!" Marik yelled. The door opened and slammed closed. Yami walked into the kitchen looking beaten up. "What happened to you?" Marik asked looking completely shocked.  
  
"I am royalty.......I am the pharaoh........" Yami kept muttering to himself.  
  
*in the background* "MY HAIR!!!!!!"  
  
"Uh-oh........" Marik said.  
  
*~*  
  
Heheh......I know really short chapter but bear with me!!!!! Please!!!! Review!! I know!!! This chapter sucked bad!!!!!! But it's not my fault that writers block continues to haunt me!!!!! Oh yeah, I would like to thank the following reviewers!!!  
  
Jeanne-KKJ: Yes....kids are terrorists!!!!! Eeevvvviiiillll!!!!! Oh yeah and Marik is covered in milk!!! ^-^ Heh!  
  
Lc14: You stand by what you said? Thank you!!! ^________^  
  
Yami-MeKayla: Marik can't look after kids!!!! ^-^ Heheh!!!! Uh-oh......better run before he kills me!!!!!  
  
Vampiregirl_0017: Yes.....that was what I was planning to do you know!!!! *evil laughter*  
  
Dark Magician Gurl: Heya, I already updated chapter 3 fast and now chapter 4 is up fast too!!! I keep updating fast!!!! Well.....chapter 3 wasn't that fast......  
  
Hyogail: Hey, I read your fic!!! ^_________^  
  
dYLAN: Thanks for pointing that out for me!!!!! ^_______^ But I will keep it like I'm keeping it!!! ^________^ I know shoot me!!! Thanks for reviewing!!!!!!!  
  
Quicksilver foxx: Yah, I might if people review and ask for it!!! ^_____^ But I don't favor Yaoi too much because it makes me squirmish!!!!  
  
Fire dancer: Funny, ne?  
  
Ok people thanks for the reviews!!!! Keep on sending them in!!!! I would also like say what I hate to say.......the flamer who I shall not name......aren't you being a bit too harsh you crazy person? Maybe you should get into James Bond!! Now, now don't start thinking I'm mad but I have never had a flame for any of my fics except for suggestions on fixing up my fics which I rarely get as well!!!! Anyways, please review so I can bring out the next chapter!!!!  
  
Chibi_Chichan 


	5. THE LONGEST CHAPTER I MIGHT EVER HAVE!

Yami Babysitting  
  
Chapter 5: THE LONGEST CHAPTER I MIGHT EVER HAVE!  
  
*All readers clap and cheer*  
  
Chibi_Chichan: Yes! You heard right!!! This is the longest chapter I might ever have for this story!!! ^________~* Yes, yes!!! Ok anyways, reviewers are thanked at the end of this chapter as usual. READ ON!!  
  
*~*  
  
Marik sat there snickering.  
  
"What is so funny?" Bakura asked in a deadly low voice, glaring at Marik. Marik shook his head, he had a huge grin on his face which he tried to hide by covering his mouth with his right hand. But Bakura could still hear him laughing. "WHAT?!" Bakura demanded. He grabbed Marik and started shaking him violently. "What is so damn funny??!!!" Marik couldn't hold it in anymore so he cracked up laughing, falling to the ground and banging on the floor with a fist. Tears started to come out of his eyes.  
  
"Y-your hair!" Marik laughed.  
  
"I am pharaoh......pharaoh......" Yami kept repeating.  
  
"What do you mean by 'Your hair'?!" Bakura asked his eyes narrowing.  
  
"Go and look into a mirror!" Marik laughed harder.  
  
"Pharaoh.....pharaoh...phar-"  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!!" Bakura yelled walking off to look in a mirror. Ten minutes later- "MY HAIR!!!!! MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!!!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR???!!!! YOU SHALL DIE STOVE!!!! DIE!!!!!" Bakura screamed as he stomped over to the kitchen. Marik got up and ran to the kitchen.  
  
"Oh yeah! Time to cause destruction!!!" Marik cheered. Yami came shuffling into the kitchen shaking his head and sighing.  
  
"Am I the only sane one here?" he wondered out loud to no one in particular.  
  
"MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Marik laughed getting his rod ready. Bakura looked evilly at the stove.  
  
"Now! Feel my wrath!!!!" Bakura yelled his ring glowing menacingly. He was about to attack when- "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Bakura cried all of a sudden because Jordan had come along into the kitchen. Marik sighed sweating.  
  
"Cry baby....." he muttered. Yami stared at the baby.  
  
"Hey! He needs his diaper changed!" Yami said. Marik froze to stare at Yami and Bakura just ran to the furthest corner.  
  
"Diaper? Change?" Marik repeated blankly. Yami nodded rolling his eyes.  
  
"Duh, Einstein! Now go grab a diaper or something!" Yami ordered. Marik glared.  
  
"You may have been Pharaoh, but this is the 21st century and there's no way you can boss me around!!!" Marik argued.  
  
"Fine then! Bakura go get a diaper!" Yami said. Bakura stared at him as if he were mad or something. Bakura got up and slowly and carefully walked around the baby and quickly ran out of the room. Yami sighed and shook his head. "Poor soul......"  
  
*~*  
  
Bakura ran into the living room. Now what was a diaper? He looked around. And then he noticed a power point. 'Hmm......I wonder what that is for.........'  
  
*~*  
  
Yami and Marik stood there silently not doing or saying anything......well maybe they were having a stare down or something.  
  
"Stop staring it's rude." Yami told Marik. Marik's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Look what you're doing, 'Pharoh'!" Marik sneered. Yami glared.  
  
"Bakura!" Yami called. "Bakura! Where is that Tomb Robber?" Yami said. Marik laughed.  
  
"Probably he's hiding because he's to afraid to see your scary face Pharoh!" Marik laughed.  
  
"No, I think-"Yami stopped when he saw the light flicker on and off. "Huh? What's going on?"  
  
*~*  
  
Bakura blasted the power point a bit. Then electric sparks came out. "Uh- oh......" Bakura said backing away from the power point which was now spitting out electric sparks. Then all of a sudden the lights went out. "AAAHHHH!!!!" Bakura screamed. "IT'S THE SHADOW REALM!!!!!" he screamed while running around blindly in the dark. "AAAH-"*BANG* "Ow.......the pain......"  
  
*~*  
  
"It's the Shadow Realm!!!" Yami and Marik screamed. Then they heard the baby crying.  
  
"Shut up!" Marik yelled.  
  
"Marik!" Yami cried. Marik turned and saw a dark figure running towards them.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" They both screamed. *BAM!*  
  
"Ow!!!!"  
  
"Bakura?"  
  
"What? Is that you porcupine head?"  
  
"Grrr......I'm not a porcupine!!!!!"  
  
"Yes you are pharoh!"  
  
"Well excuse me Mr-I-Own-Ten-Million-Gel-Bottles!"  
  
"I'm confused who is talking to me?"  
  
"No one Tomb Keeper! You are just going slowly insane!"  
  
"So........I guess the Shadow Realm is this dark hey?"  
  
"Yeah........."  
  
*silence*  
  
"I'm bored!"  
  
"Whatever, Marik."  
  
*silence*  
  
"I'm really bored!"  
  
"Whatever, Marik."  
  
*silence*  
  
"I'm really, really bored!"  
  
"Yes, Marik."  
  
*silence*  
  
"I'm really, really, really, really, really, really, really, rea-  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
*silence*  
  
"Um, Yami?"  
  
"What Tomb Robber?"  
  
"I need to go toilet........."  
  
"Oh great Ra.........save me............"  
  
"I need to go!!!"  
  
"Oh Ra............."  
  
"I might do it here!"  
  
"Ra no..........."  
  
"Shut up with the Ra already, I need to go!"  
  
"Hey 'Pharoh' is there a toilet in the Shadow Realm?"  
  
"........"  
  
"Toire wa doko desu ka????? Eh, stupid Pharoh."  
  
"THERE IS NO TOILET BAKA-SAMA!!!!!"  
  
"Don't call me that Yami-chan!"  
  
"Don't call me that!"  
  
"Ok, Yami-chanie!"  
  
"My name is Yami! You stupid Marik! UGH!"  
  
"Ew! Someone's touching me!"  
  
"No! Someone's touching me.......wait where is the baby?"  
  
"........AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! The baby is loose! I think his the one touching me with his slimy fingers!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
"Uh......no I think that's me.........and it's not my fingers....."  
  
"........................................................Great Ra-ness............."  
  
*~*  
  
Ok......O.o That was weird! Anyways! Thanks to these reviewers!  
  
Hyogail: Poor Bakura.......you know the three yamis are my favorite characters!!!!! And my other favorite characters are Seto, Joey, the three hikaris (that sound like the Three Amigos! ^-^) and I like tons of other characters as well! Bakura......had to cut his hair? O.o Weird!  
  
Deliriuim Dancer: Ok! Heh, I updated! No don't send your evil ninja lama!!!!! ^^;; Heheh!  
  
Angela: Thanks! And I shall update the next chapter ASAP!  
  
Jeanne-KKJ: Yeah poor Bakura and Yami......the baby is EEEEEEVVVVVIIIIIIILLLLLLL!!!!  
  
YamiClara: I shall keep going!!! O.o I'm sure I will.......  
  
Dark Magician Gurl: Yay! I finally updated!!!! If you want to know why it took me a while to update then read my profile for 3/11/04! I am working on the next chapter!!!! I'll update faster!!!!! =D WWWWWWWEEEEEEHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Lc14: =D I finally updated!  
  
Ok thanks to you reviewers!!!!! You so rock you guys!!!!! ^________________^ I shall try and write long chapters for you guys!! -________-;;; Ok when ever I say that it never comes true.........^^;;; Next chapter, hit me on the head if I lie, and ideas are welcome!!! Review me! Oh yeah and also 'Toire wa doko desu ka'? means 'Where is the bathroom'? Now review me and I'll update with a long chappie =D Now admit it......you hated the chapter!!! *starts to cry and runs away* Boo-hoo!!!!! WWWWAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!! ;____; Please review, flame me, do something!!!!! Wait.....don't flame!! Criticise!!!  
  
Chibi_Chichan 


	6. Shortie That means this chapter's short!...

Yami Babysitting  
  
Chapter 6: Shortie....(means the chapter's short -_-;)  
  
=D Bah! Got lazy......couldn't bother......I know! All you readers get to hit me on the head!!! *All readers grab a VERY, very heavy book and start to whack her violently on the head* *BAM* *SMACK* *BANG* *WHACK* Owie!!! *rubs head* @o@ I'm seeing 6 Yamis........anyways stop the ranting and on with the story!!! And also, like what I said in the last chapter that 'Toire wa doko desu ka' means 'Where is the bathroom'.  
  
*~*  
  
"Not your fingers??!!! Ew!"  
  
"No you idiot, it's my hair!"  
  
"Your hair is slimy???"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Whatever, Tombs Keeper.......Uh-oh......."  
  
"Great Ra no.........this can't be happening!!!!! IT CAN'T!!!!" *weird sounds are heard* (A/N: O.o)  
  
"Dammit Bakura couldn't you hold it in??!!!"  
  
"It wasn't me!!!!"  
  
"Whatever!!!"  
  
"But it wasn't!!!" the lights flickered on and off and Bakura saw baby Jordan sitting right next to Marik doing-uh.......(word inserted here can not be read because I want to keep this rating the same XD)  
  
"UUGGGGHHHHH!!!! The baby is (XD Heh! PG people!!!) on me!!!!!! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!! YOU EVIL MONSTER!!!!!!" Marik screamed running around the room like a psycho having a heart attack. Yami looked green after seeing what the baby did and Bakura......let's just say he ran to the toilet and threw up.  
  
"Ok, now I'm serious......I am going to change your diaper young man!!!!" Yami said pointing his index finger at the baby, Jordan. Yami grabbed a diaper. "I'm sure I know how to put this on!" he approached the baby, grabbed him and made him lie down.  
  
"You're.....going to change him.......here?" Bakura asked. Yami nodded. Bakura ran to the toilet again and threw up (A/N: -_-;; Evil baby!!!!). Marik came back holding out his millennium rod with an angry look on his face.  
  
"You are seriously dead!!!!!" he screamed at Jordan.  
  
"No Marik!!!!" Yami yelled. Bakura came back and you could hear that he flushed the toilet.  
  
"Kill him! Kill him!" Bakura cheered. Marik got ready to send Jordan to the Shadow Realm.......  
  
*~*  
  
Heheh!!! Cliffy!!! Yay! Review if you want to find out if Jordan gets sent to the Shadow Realm.......^^;;; Heheh!!!! =) Review me!!!! And I'll update if I get at least 4 nice reviews!!!! I know slack, ne??? Anyways I'm making fun of how they always send someone to the Shadow Realm in the dubbed version when someone is supposed to die! XD Idiotic dubbers!!!! Anyways.......  
  
YOU MUST READ THIS NOTICE! IF YOU DON'T I MIGHT AS WELL NOT THANK YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR YOUR REVIEW!!!  
  
Yes! I have a poll. Now you must vote if I should send the baby to the Shadow Realm or keep him alive!!!! MUHUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! But I already know what's going to happen in the next chapter so if you don't get your wish than too bad!!!!!!! Ahem, sorry but please vote anyways because I want to see how many people want the baby dead and how many want him alive! REVIEW NOW!!! 


	7. I can't think of a name! Don't sue me!

Yami Babysitting  
  
Chapter 7: I can't come up with a name! Don't sue me!! .  
  
What??? What? What? I couldn't come up with a name so what? What??!! Okay -_-;; I admit I'm hopeless but the chapter is EXTRA short because no one voted!!! *starts to cry*  
  
*~*  
  
"Kill him......." Bakura cheered.  
  
"Shut up!" Marik yelled. Bakura finally quietened down.  
  
"Marik! You don't want to do this!" Yami said jumping in front of Jordan.  
  
"Oh yes I do. Now move Pharoh or I'll get rid of you too!!" Marik threatened. But Yami didn't move. He stood his ground staring Marik in the eye.  
  
"Think of what Mrs. Luu would say Marik....." Yami said. Marik paused.  
  
"I'm gonna kill you." Marik said plainly.  
  
"Marik! Don't!" Yami yelled as Marik prepared to attack. Yami closed his eyes ready to take the hit when he heard a small voice say something. Marik stopped. Yami opened his eyes and Bakura--yes you guessed it ran to the nearest corner (A/N: -.-;;). Marik stared down at the little baby, mouth opened in shock. Apparently what the baby said had shocked him. The small baby stared at him cutely with his blue eyes.  
  
".....Mawikkua?" the baby asked innocently.  
  
"M-me?" Marik stammered. Yami and Bakura stared in disbelief. The baby giggled and than fell over.  
  
"He said.....my name......" Marik whispered.  
  
"Well, sort of." Bakura corrected. They all stood there in an odd kind of silence.  
  
*~*  
  
Okay.....that wasn't so funny but I thought it was cute!!! ^-^ Yes, yes the baby is actually cute not bad!!! Review me and I'll thank everyone in the next chapter because I'm too lazy......boo......-.-;;;; 


	8. The Yamis Mission to Make Milk!

Yami Babysitting

Chapter 8: The Yamis Mission to make Milk!!!

Yes, yes!!! I got over 50 reviews!!! How cool is that??!! It's like, way cool!!! Almost up to 100!!! Well, guys I'm kind of having writers block but I must tell you one thing…Chapter 10 shall be the last chapter of this story!!! I know, short ne? But this chapter is so short because I need to thank the reviewers that have reviewed my story so far. ^.~* Thanks you guys.

*~*

"You know I'm kind of hungry." Bakura said. Marik rolled his eyes.

"You're always hungry!" Marik said back. Bakura glared.

"No I'm not." Bakura argued.

"Oh sure!" Marik said rolling his eyes again. Yami sighed and shook his head not paying attention to the two yamis that were arguing in the background. He was staring at the now sleeping baby. He glanced back at the arguing yamis and then back at the baby.

"I wonder if he's hungry." Yami thought out aloud to no one in particular but probably to Marik and Bakura who probably wouldn't have listened to him anyways.

"I am not!" Bakura argued.

"Yes you are!" Marik argued.

"Can you two shut up while I think of something!!!" Yami asked frustrated with having to baby sit a baby and having to look after two childish teenagers.

"Shut up Pharaoh!" Marik and Bakura said in unison.

"Milk! That's what we need! Milk!" Yami said as if he hadn't heard Marik and Bakura.

"But I already used a bit of the milk…actually more like Marik used it!" Bakura said.

"Me?! It wasn't 'my' fault…entirely…" Marik muttered the last part to himself.

"Is there anymore left?" Yami asked.

"Yes." Bakura answered.

"Okay, while I change the baby's diaper you guys will make the milk. Agreed?" Yami asked.

"Agreed!" Bakura and Marik said in unison.

"Let's do it!" They cheered.

*~*

"Ok! Bakura, time to work as a team!!!" Marik said grabbing the milk package.

"Okay, we have to turn on the…stove…" Bakura said glaring at the stove like it was his old enemy. Marik glared at the stove as well.

"We going to turn that 'thing' on?" Marik asked Bakura.

"Yep and it's going down this time…" Bakura whispered.

*~*

"Okay, we are going to cooperate are we not?" Yami said as the baby kicked him in the face. "OW!!!" Yami cried as the baby giggled sucking his thumbs. "I am serious!" Yami said as he got hit in the face. "OW!!! REALLY!!!" the baby giggled again.

*BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM*

Yami looked up at the kitchen door.

"You don't think Bakura and Marik are having trouble do you?" Yami asked the baby. Jordan just smiled at him. "Nah!!! I don't think they're having trouble!" Yami smiled.

*~*

"AH!!! PUT IT OUT!!!" Marik cried as his cape caught on fire. Bakura started stamping on his cape only resulting in getting his pants on fire.

"MY PANTS ARE ON FIRE!!!!" Bakura cried jumping up and down and racing around the room like he was doing some crazy dance.

"Bakura? Marik? Are you ok?" Yami asked from the lounge room.

"Yeah, yeah! We're fine!" Marik replied getting a fan and trying the fan the fire out. But only resulting in making the fire bigger. "AAAHHHH!!!!" Marik screamed.

"Idiot!!! You don't fan a fire!!!!" Bakura yelled at him.

"I'm not an—AAAAHHHH!!!" Marik screamed.

"AAAHHHH!!!" Bakura screamed as well.

*~*

"You know Jordan, something smells oddly like…FIRE!!!!!!" Yami yelled getting up and running to the kitchen. He ran in to find Bakura rolling on the floor with his pants on fire and Marik running around the room and running into all the walls. Then the walls and floors caught on fire.

"AAAHHHH!!!!!!" all three yamis cried. Marik pulled out his millennium rod pointing it at the fire.

"I banish you to the Shadow Realm!" he yelled.

"Idiot!!!!!!!! You can't banish fire to the Shadow Realm!!!!" Bakura yelled.

"How about I banish YOU to the Shadow Realm??!!!!!" Marik threatened pointing the millennium rod at Bakura.

"SHUT UP!!!!!" Yami yelled dumping cold water all over Bakura and Marik. Bakura and Marik froze.

"That…is bloody…COLD!!!!!" Marik complained shivering. Yami got more water and put out the fire in the kitchen.

"Oh look, my hero." Bakura said dryly after watching Yami put out the fire.

"Yeah, my hero too." Marik said rolling his eyes. Yami rolled his eyes back at them.

"You two can't cook." Yami said.

"What?! And you CAN?!" Marik and Bakura yelled at Yami.

"Yes." Yami said briskly. He walked over to the stove like a professional and turned it on. "See? As easy as that." 

Bakura's eye started twitching and Marik looked murderous. 

*~* 

Okay!!! Thank you to these reviewers!!! I can't say much of response but thank you anyways!!!

**Bakuras****-Hell**

**Hyogail******

**yami****-jean******

**Jeanne-KKJ**

**Yami_Lover******

**Yami Clara**

**Chibi-Chico14-** I kill you!!! LOL

**Cassie**

**Sakiya******

**Lc14**

**MarikIshtarRH01970**

Thanks so much you guys/gals rock!!!! ^.^

Chibi-Chichan


	9. Lolz, I had writers block!

Yami Babysitting

Chapter 9: LOLZ I had writers block!

Hey there guys/gals! Well, I finally updated. To those people who read my Crazy Yamis Story so far, well you would have noticed that I'm not bothering to update that story…^^;; I've been so busy doing my website that I got this HUGE writers block!!!!! Don't worry! I shall update Crazy Yamis on Saturday! LOLZ, sorry.

*~*

"So what's the next step?" Yami asked. Bakura looked at the milk package.

"Um…you have to put water in the pot." Bakura said. Marik gave a quizzical look.

"What's a pot?" Marik asked. Yami thought for a while, while the stove heated up.

"Hmm…I remember my hikari using a pot…" Yami said. "Wait here while I look for a pot ok?" Yami asked.

"No." Bakura said flatly.

"I'm not waiting for you." Marik said.

"You have to or we'll get in trouble with Ms. Luu." Yami said.

"Whatever." Marik and Bakura said.

Yami walked off satisfied.

"I'm not waiting for him." Marik said to Bakura folding his arms in front of his chest.

"Me either, let's do what the package says to do." Bakura smirked. Marik agreed reading the next instruction out loud.

"Put the powder milk into the boiling water." Marik said. He paused. "But we don't have boiling water…" Bakura grabbed a bowl from the cabinet and put it on top of the stove. Then he got a cup, filled it with water and poured it into the bowl. "Great!!!" Marik smiled.

*~*

5 minutes had past and Yami was still looking for the pot and he was looking for it in the wrong places. Like the lounge room. (A/N: T-T;;) 

But unbeknownst to Yami, Bakura and Marik, a phone was ringing…somewhere in the Shadow Realm…the phone rang and on the other line was Ms. Luu, wanting to tell the yamis that she was coming home. Sooner than they were expecting her…

*~* 

^^;; Lolz, I think that was meant to be a cliff hanger, now I am going to do a vote, and it is:

**"Should I have a sequel to Yami Babysitting?"**

Please say "YES" or "NO" in your reviews. I shall thank everyone in the next chapter!

Love you lots,

Chibi-Chichan ^.~*= This is the sign of Chibi-Chichan! Don't steal! Lolz, unless you've already done it before me! *frown*  


End file.
